Road To Blade
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun dari jaman modern harus terlempar ke masa lalu karena sebuah pohon sakura misterius. Di jaman Edo, dimana Naruto terdampar ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang samurai hebat berhati dingin namun juga pervert! " Siapa?"/ " Kau sendiri siapa?"/ "Sebentar lagi akan dimulai-"/" Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke!"/"Gomen."
1. Chapter 1

Haiii~ Hajimemashite ore wa –coret- watashi wa Kuroi desu. Saya ini seorang newbie, yah kata lainnya masih bau kencurlah. Saya juga termasuk makhluk yang tergolong manusia namun juga punya jiwa gaje yang terpendam (?). Oh, ya… dari pada banyak cuap – cuap gak jelas, mending baca saja…

.

.

.

.

NARUTO © Bokap saya #plak Masashi Kishimoto

ROAD TO BLADE © Kuroi Sora18

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight SasuSaku

Rated : T or M ?

Warning : Typo nyempil dimana-mana, Absurd , Fem!Naru

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun dari jaman modern harus terlempar ke masa lalu karena sebuah pohon sakura misterius. Di jaman Edo, dimana Naruto terdampar ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang samurai hebat berhati dingin namun juga pervert! " Siapa?"/ " Kau sendiri siapa?"/ "Sebentar lagi akan dimulai-"/" Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke!"/"Gomen."/ Rahasia dibalik tragedi Klan Uchiha perlahan terungkap.

.

.

.

.

**ROAD TO BLADE**

**Chapter 1 : Aitakutte, Kaa-san!**

**By : Kuroi Sora18**

Konoha, 9 March 20XX

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki di sebuah menshion yang terletak di Kota konoha. Manshion yang selalu terlihat asri karena ada sebuah pohon sakura besar yang tumbuh di belakang manshion.

BRAK! Pintu geser di ruang manshion tengah pun sukses di jebol dengan sekali tending oleh seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang dan bermata biru, Namikaze Naruto.

" Ero-jiichan!"

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil 'Ero-jichan' itu menoleh malas. Sudah menjadi keseharian Naruto untuk mengganggu saat –saat berharganya.

"Nani?"

" Kau tau dimana Tou-san dan Baa-chan? Aku mencarinya dari tadi." Naruto berjalan dengan santainya menghiraukan kakek berambut putih panjang a.k.a Namikaze Jiraya yang memandang miris kea rah pintu geser yang telah di jebol paksa oleh cucunya.

" Hmm, aku tidak tahu. Sudah sana pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Gah, bilang saja kau takut aku membakar semua novel ero karyamu itu."

" Biarpun ero yang penting banyak yang suka." Ujar Jiraya bangga. Mengingat salah satu sensei Naruto yang sangat terobsesi mendapatkan novel limited edition karyanya. Haha, betapa melambungnya perasaan Jiraya saat ini. Menggelikan sekali.

" Ya. Aku yakin, orang yang menyukai karyamu itu adalah orang ter-baka- yang aku kenal."

" Tega sekali." Jiraya berkata sambil terus mengetik naskah novel eronya.

Melihat kelakuan kakeknya yang tidak juga insyaf dari sifat eronya, Naruto hanya bias menghela nafas. Musim semi kali ini sungguh membosankan. Tugas-tugas yang menumpuk, orang tuanya yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, semua itu benar-benar membuat otaknya yang kecil menjadi lelah.

" Aku mau ke taman belakang saja."

" Oi, kau tidak ingin membaca karyaku terlebih dahulu?"

" Tidak tertarik."

" Ayolah, baca sedikit saja! Sekalian bantu kakekmu ini mengauditnya. "

" Tidak."

" Ya sudahlah, mungkin lain kali saja!"

" SUDAH KU BILANG 'TIDAK' DAN TIDAK ADA LAIN KALI!"

Jiraya membatu. Semakin hari, cucunya semakin mirip dengan almarhum menantunya. Akai Habanero – Uzumaki Kushina.

" Ha'i."

Hah~ Naruto menghela napas, lalu diambilnya kalung prisma berwarna aquamarine dari balik bajunya.

" Aitakutte, Kaa-san."

.

.

.

TBC

Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh…. Saya kembali minna~ senang sekali bias update fic gaje ini lagi. Walaupun review baru 2, saya sangat menghargai itu semua. Thanks untuk :

Lefyya : ya masih awal- awal. Masih dalampencarian cerita yang pas sih.

Aisanoyuri : Maaf ya, chapter 1 emang dikit banget. Author sadar itu. Tapi Chapter 2 saya usahain agak panjang.

Fisika : Ya, saya sengaja membuat karakter Jiraya jadi narsis. Biar tambah seru saja.

Anne : Ya, ini saya sudah update. Terima kasih reviewnya.

Yume sora : Terima kasih sudah mereview, saya sungguh terharu bisa mendapat review dari yume-san. Fic ini masih ada lanjutannya kok. Dan author akan mengusahakan update cepet walaupun di tengah badai TUC yang menerjang saat ini.

Za hime : Terima kasih reviewnya.. anda pereview pertama bagi fic saya. Saya sukses nangis guling-guling ketika tau ada yang mau mereview fic ini.

Sekali lagi, ARIGATOU~

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto

ROAD TO BLADE by Kuroi Sora18

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight SasuSaku

Rated : T or M ?

Warning : AU, Fem!Naru, abal , gaje, typo nyempil dimana-mana, and absurd.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun dari jaman modern harus terlempar ke masa lalu karena sebuaj pohon sakura misterius. Di jaman Edo, dimana Naruto terdampar ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang samurai hebat berhati dingin namun juga pervert!"Siapa?"/"Kau sendiri siapa?"/"Sebentar lagi akan dimulai-"/"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke!"/"Gomen."/Rahasia dibalik tragedi Klan Uchiha perlahan terungkap.

.

.

.

.

ROAD TO BLADE

Chapter 2 : First Meet & 3 Request

By : Kuroi Sora18

Setelah berhasil mengampar bolak-balik kakeknya yang telah memaksanya untuk mengaudit nover ero-nya, di bawah pohon sakura adalah tempat Naruto saat ini. Berdiri termangu sambil berjalan mengitari pohon sakura yang ukurannya- bahkan 5 orang tidak akan sanggup memeluknya.

" Kenapa ada pohon sakura sebesar ini disini?'' gumam Naruto terkagum-kagum.

"Di tempat ini, biasanya Kaa-sanmu sering bernyanyi bersama Minato."

Naruto menoleh cepat kearah datangnya suara. Di belakangnya, Jiraya berdiri sambil menggosok –gosok pipinya yang agak membengkak karena digampar cucunya mendengus, lalu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke pohon sakura di depannya.

" Menyanyi?"

" Yeah. Kau tahu, Naru? Dulu sebelum menikah dengan Tou-sanmu, Kaa-sanmu adalah penyanyi yang terkenal di Konoha. Tapi semenjak menikah, dia berhenti untuk menjadi penyanyi."

"Nande?"

" Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Sangat di sayangkan, suara Kaa-sanmu benar-benar indah."

" Hm…aku tahu itu jii-chan."

Jiraya tersenyum, lalu ia pun beringsut mendekat kearah Naruto dan membelai surai emasnya.

" Di tempat ini pula, Tou-sanmu melamar mereka, orang yang mengikat janji disini, meraka akan menjadi pasangan yang abadi."

Naruto lagi-lagi abadi? Cih, menggelikan. Nyatanya, setiap dirinya mengajak ayahnya untuk ikut bersamanya ke makam ibunya, dia selalu menolak dengan alas an klasik-seperti sibuk.

" Oh, aku baru ingat. Aku ada sedikit urusan di luar." Pekik Jiraya nyaris berteriak.

" Urusan apa?"

" Jii-chan harus segera mengantarkan naskah novel ke penberbit sekarang juga. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kutinggal?"

" Aku baik-baik saja."

Dengan senyuman lebar ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di bawah pohon sakura. Namun, baru beberapas langkah, ia kembali berlari dan mendekat kearah Naruto sambil membisikan sesuatu.

"Kalau Baa-chanmu kembali, bilang saja aku pergi bersama Yamato ke tempat pemancingannya! Aku akan pergi berendam di onsen untuk merelaksasikan pikiranku." Bisik Jiraya sambil terkekeh geli.

" Bilang saja kau mau mengintip kan?"

Jiraya terpaku, namun 5 detik kemudian ia kembali terkekeh.

" Aku juga butuh referensi, Naru-chan~"

" Dasar Ero!"

.

.

.

.

Pasangan abadi huh?

Menggelikan.

.

Menghela nafas, lalu berjalan mengitari pohon sakura. CLING! Pendar- pendar chaya kebiruan menerpa mata biru Naruto ketika sampai di balik pohon sakura. Dilihatnya secara seksama, ternyata sebuah batu Kristal berwarna sama dengan kalung miliknya tertanam di batang pohon sakura itu. Di sentuhnya batu itu, namun yang terjadi adalah batu itu semakin bersinar terang dan merenggut semua menjadi putih.

.

.

' Dimana ini?'

Naruto terbaring disebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Yang ada hanya sabuah pohon sakura mini yang sedang berbunga. Bicara tentang pohon sakura, ia jadi teringat dengan sebuah batu yang menyebabkan ia terdampar di tempat enah berantah seperti ini.

" Hoi, ada orang disini?" Naruto berteriak sambil mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini.

" Ho-HOI a- BRUKK!- Ittai~" Naruto terjatuh dengan wajah mendarat terlebih dahulu di tanah.

" Gah, DASAR BATU SI-" SRET! Teriakan Naruto terpaksa harus ditelan kembali ketika ia tiba-tiba ditarik dengan sebuah ketana berada 1 cm dari lehernya. GLEK!

" Siapa?"

Mata onyx itu menatap tajam Naruto. Seolah Naruto adalah seekor tikus kecil yang akan menjadi santapan elang.

" Kau sendiri siapa?"

CLING! Bilah ketana itu bersinar terkena cahaya matahari.

'Pasti tajam sekali. Sekali tebas pasti langsung putus.' Batin Naruto miris.

Posisinya benar-benar berbaring di tanah dan di atasnya seorang pria berpakaian kuno sedang mengacungkan ketana ke leher jenjangnya.

" Katakan siapa kau? Dan dari mana asalmu?" tanya pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

" Na-namikaze Naru-to. A-aku dari Konoha!" jawab Naruto jawaban Naruto, pemuda itu pun bangkit dan memasukan kembali ketanyanya.

" Tsk, hanya orang asing."

Naruto menatap tajam pria di depannya yang dengan seenak jidatnya menghunuskan ketana padanya.

" Hei, apa itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan ketika bertemu dengan seorang gadis huh?" teriak Naruto pria di depannya hanya bisa terpaku lalu kemudian tersenyum tipis.

" Kau gadis bodoh pertama yang membentakku, Dobe!"

WFT! Apa-apan ayam di depan Naruto ini?! Seenaknya saja menyebutnya ia tidaklah idiot, hanya lamban dalam berpikir saja! Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

" Sasuke. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat. Baru bertemu langsung berkenalan? Hell no!

" Aku tidak ingin tanya namamu. Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, ini dimana? Aku benar- benar tidak tahu!"

" Dobe."

TWITCH.

" HEI, AKU HANYA BERTANYA. TIDAK USAH MENGHINA BAGITUKAN, DASAR TEME!" seru Naruto. Berada bersama pria berambut pantat ayam di depannya membuat ia merasa makin tua saja.

" Yayoi Distrik 7 Provinsi Kawachi." Jawab Sasuke datar.

" Ya-yaoi?"

" Yayoi, dobe."

" Yayoi? YAYOI?!"

"Berisik, Dobe."

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Yang dia tahu, Yayoi Distri 7 Provinsi Kawachi adalah nama Kota Konoha di jaman Edo mana distrik dengan jumlah klan samurai terbanyak di Jepang. Itulah yang Naruto ingat dari penjelasan Kurenai-sensei tentang sejarah Jepang.

" K-kau pasti berbohong kan?"

" Uchiha pantang untuk berbohong."

Selanjutnya, ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tertunduk dengan aura ungu di sekelilingnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Lalu di lihatnya penampilan Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Satu kata, 'sexy'.

Apalagi ketika Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat paha mulus Naruto yang hanya ditutupi oleh rok bermotif kotak- kotak berwarna biru seragam SMU-nya. Naruto yang merasakan pandangan Sasuke mencari objek yang menyita pandangan Sasuke.

Cari.

Cari.

Cari.

Ca-

" GYAAAH, DASAR PERVERT!"

PLAKK!

.

.

.

" Hounto ni, gomenasai"

Naruto membungkuk hormat kearah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke? Oh oh,jangan ditanya lagi. Sasuke terus- terusan memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Entah karena marah atau untuk menyembunyikan 'stempel tangan' Naruto di pipinya.

" Kau benar-benar dobe." Sasuke berkata ketus. Baru kali ini dirinya di tampar oleh makhluk bernama wanita. Salahkan saja sifat 'pervert' yang sudah mendarah daging di tubuhnya.

" Aku kan sudah minta maaf, Teme."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Namun tindakannya malah terlihat aneh di mata Naruto.

' Apa seperti ini, samurai yang sebenarnya?' batin Naruto absurd.

" A-apa?" Tanya Naruto, ia benar- benar kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dobe, kau mau ku maafkan?"

" Ha'i." Naruto mengangguk cepat. Sasuke adalah harapn terakhirnya untuk bertahan hidup. Ia harus bersikap manis padanya.

" Dengan 3 permintaan."

" 3 permintaan?"

" Hn."

TWICTH. TWICTH.

" ITU TERLALU BANYAK, TEME!"

Tiga permintaan bodoh untuk sebuah maaf dari Sasuke. Oke , ijinkan Naruto untuk menggeplak kepala ayam Sasuke sekali saja untuk meluapkan emosinya. Maaf saja, Naruto bukanlah jin lampu.

"Hn."

Naruto menarik napas lalu , menghembuskankanya lagi untuk menetralisir emosinya yang bergejolak.

" Baiklah, tapi dengan tiga permintaanmu itu, kau mau mengantarku pulang."

" Hn."

" Hei, katakana yang jelas! Aku tidak mengerti bahasamu teme!"

" Hn. Aku tidak bisa."

Naruto sweatdrop.

" Ke-kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Sasuke lalu menghela napas dan mendekat kearah Naruto lalu meletakan jari telunjuknya di dahi Naruto.

" Karena kau, dari masa depan."

"Mi-mirai?"

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi horror Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

" Bagaimana? Kau mau ku tinggal disini, atau ikut bersamaku dengan 3 permintaan."

Naruto benar- benar dilemma saat ini. Di satui sisi ia tidak mungkin bisa pulang sendiri ke masa depan, di sisi lain ia harus ikut bersama samurai bertampang stoic dan berjiwa pervert di depannya.

' Tidak adakah pilihan yang lain?' jerit Naruto dalam hati. Ikut atau tidak ikut akan terasa sama saja, Naruto tak akan bisa menjamin keselamatan jiwanya.

" Kepalamu berasap, dobe!"

Mau tidak mau ia harus ikut Sasuke, mugkin dengan ikut bersamanya ia tidak akan mati kelaparan atau gila karena memikirkan jalan pu-

BLETAK!

-lang?

" Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan teme?"

Mata biru Naruto memicing tajam ke arah Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya menggetok kepala kuningnya dengan gagang ketana.

" Menyadarkanmu dari pikiran bodohmu."

" Tsk! Baiklah aku ikut DENGANMU!" sahut Naruto dengan penekanan kata 'denganmu'.

Sasuke menyeringai.

" Pilihan bagus, dobe."

Naruto hanya mendesis.

" Permintaan pertama."

Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjiuknya di depan wajah Naruto.

" Kau tidak boleh membantah, tidak boleh berisik, tidak boleh bertindak seenaknya, dan tidak boleh jauh dariku." Sasuke mengatakan permintaan pertama dengan satu kali tarikan napas.

" Hei kenapa permintaan pertama banyak sekali? Itu tidak adil!"

"Kalau begitu, pergi saja."

Naruto menciut.

" Baiklah, lanjutkan."

Akhirnya Naruto pasrah saja. Asal sasuke tidak mengatakan 'tidak boleh makan' dalam salah satu permintaannya, ia masih bisa terima.

" Permintaan kedua dan ketiga masih kupikirkan."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?!"

" Ingat syareat pertama!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

" Pasal 1 ayat 1, tidak boleh membantah. Pasal 1 ayat 2, tidak boleh berisik."

Sasuke menyeringai.

" Bagus."

" Terserah kau teme. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" Tentu saja~ " Sasuke mendekan kearah Naruto dan berbisik di telingnya.

" – melayaniku."

CUP.

.

.

.

" HYAAAAA~ DASAR PERVERT!"

DUAK! Nee~ sepertinya kali ini bukan 'stempel tangan' yang di dapat Sasuke, melainkan terndangan super lembut di uluh Ck Ck~ kasihan.

.

.

Chapter 3, will coming soon.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

Please Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Haii~ jumpa lagi! Saya usaha update kilat meskipun wordnya dikit kasih untuk semua yang mau mereview. Saya sungguh senang sekali! Special Thank's For :

Za hime : Ahaha arigatou, saya usahakan fic ini tetep berlanjut. Tapi kalo masalah panjang atau tidak, saya tidak bias janji. ^^' Gomene! Masalahnya skomputer saya sedang trouble, jadi saya ngetik+ publish lewat warnet. Alhasil, begini lah.. fic super pendek dan ada kesalahan ketik nyempil dimana – mana. Hounto ni, Arigatou.

Hyull : Hai juga Hyull! Saya masih binggung mau berapa chapter. Soalnya saya kalo menulis fic itu mengalir saja sih. Tapi kalo lagi mood, cukup 3 jam bisa selesai. Tapi kalo nggak, yaa kebalikannya. Arigatou sudah mau mereview.

Uzumakinamikazehaki : Kyaaa…#lemparbaskom#! Pasti akan saya lanjut! Seneng rasanya ada yang mau mereview apalagi memfavorite/ memfollow fic #nangisgaje#

Akhyar Oruchimaru : Arigatou sudah bilang fic saya ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi keren. #pundung#

Niezza Neko-nyaan : Gomen, wordnya memang dikit banget. Tapi saya akan usahakan update cepaet walopun wordnya untuk menulis sampai 7k, saya payah dalam urusan ketik mengetik.

Untuk semua yang sudah mereview, maaf tidahk bisa di sebutkan satu persatu. Kritik atau saran yang membangun sangant saya harapkan. Last word, ARIGATOU~

.

.

.

NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto

ROAD TO BLADE by Kuroi Sora18

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight SasuSaku

Rated : T or M ?

Warning : AU, Fem!Naru, abal , gaje, typo nyempil dimana-mana, and absurd.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun dari jaman modern harus terlempar ke masa lalu karena sebuaj pohon sakura misterius. Di jaman Edo, dimana Naruto terdampar ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang samurai hebat berhati dingin namun juga pervert!"Siapa?"/"Kau sendiri siapa?"/"Sebentar lagi akan dimulai-"/"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke!"/"Gomen."/Rahasia dibalik tragedi Klan Uchiha perlahan terungkap.

.

.

.

.

ROAD TO BLADE

Chapter 3 : A Promise!

By : Kuroi Sora18

.

.

.

.Sret. sret. Sret.

Semakin jauh kaki melangkah, semakin sering pula Naruto menyeret kakinya. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Dan pria di depannya benar-benar tidak tahu belas kasihan! Sepanjang perjalanan menuju distrik selanjutnya telah menguras habis tenaganya.

" Hei, teme."

" Hn?"

" Sebenarnya, kita akan kemana?"

" Kau diam saja, Dobe."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

" Tapi aku sudah lelah teme! Dari tadi kita terus berjalan tak tentu arah." Keluh Naruto. Ia sudah amat sangat lelah. Banyak kedai makannan atau minuman di sepanjang jalan, kenapa Sasuke tak mampir sekali saja ke salah satunya? Dan sekarang Sasuke- tidak memperdulikannya. Ia masih saja melanjutkan langkahnya dengan angkuh.

" Hei, ada gadis berambut aneh di samping Sasuke."

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari 2 orang gadis ryotei-pelayan rumah makan tradisional Jepang- yang berdiri di depan kedai rumah makan.

" Ya, kau benar! Dia memakai pakaian yang aneh. Apa dia orang gila?"

OK, untuk kalimat yang terakhir sukses membuat Naruto naik darah. Seenaknya saja mengatainya orang gila.

" Sasuke Uchiha memang selalu terlihat tampan, nee?" Tanya gadis yang satunya lagi.

" Kyaa~ aku ingin menjadi istrinya!" sahut gadis ryotei disebelahnya.

' Cih, dasar genit' umpat Naruto dalam hati. Ia sebenarnya meragukan kepopuleran Uchiha di sampingnya. Apa yang membuat pemuda pervert di depannya popular? Mari kita check!

Kulit seputih susu? Check!

Mata onyx yang selalu menatap tajam? Check!

Rambut raven yang menjulang bak pantat ayam? Check!

Rahang yang tegas serta tubuh yang tinggi semampai bak tiang listrik? Check!

And Complete! Yah, faktanya memang Sasuke tampan. Wajar saja kalau ia popular. Sangat disayangkan, mempunyai wajah tampan namun berjiwa ero.

" Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, huh?"

" EH?!" naruto terlonjak kaget. Saking seriusnya mengamati makhluk ayam pervert di depannya membuat ia lupa daratan. Tau- tau Sasuke sudah ada di depan wajahnya sambil menyeringai jahil.

" Ternyata, diam- diam kau menyukaiku kan, Dobe?"

" Dalam mimpimu teme! Cepat kau jauhkan wajahmu dari depan wajahku! Kau membuat memandangan makin jelek." Ejek Naruto sambil mendorong wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya. Naruto yakin, pipinya sudah semerah tomat kali ini.

" Dasar dobe!"

" Cih, apa kau bilang?!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba menatap Naruto serius.

" Kau tunggulah disini."

" Kau mau kemana, teme?"

Sasuke menghela napas dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Naruto.

" Aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku harus bertemu seseorang."

" Boleh aku ikut?"

" Tidak bisa. Kau disini saja. Aku akan segera kembali."

Naruto menyerah.

" Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan melewati hutan di perbatasan Distrik 7 Yayoi. Lalu ia berhenti di sebuah dataran dengan banyak pohon millow di sekitaranya. Hutan Hayashi.

" Aku sudah menepati janjiku, Sakura."

Muncul sesosok gadis berfurisode merah dengan aksen bunga sakura dari balik salah satu pohon millow. Rambut merah muda panjangnya di gelung dengan sebuah tusuk konde emas yang menjepit rambut indahnya.

" Lama tidak beremu, Sasuke-kun." Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan batu emerald di dalamnya.

" Hn."

" Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Haruno Sakura- mata gadis itu perlahan meneteskan butir – butir beningnya.

" Hn."

Sakura lalu tersenyum sedih. Tidak sesuai dengan ungkapannya barusan yang menyatakan kalau ia merasa senang.

" Arigatou, sudah menepati janjimu Sasuke-kun. Meskipun janji itu sudah sangat lama, tapi kau sama sekali tidak melupakannya. Aku senang sekali."

" Berhenti bersikap seolah kau bahagia, Sakura!" kata Sasuke dingin.

Mata emerald Sakura membulat. Lalu kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu.

" Gomen, aku memang bahagia. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Nara."

" Bohong." Desis Sasuke. " Kau mencoba untuk membohongiku, Sakura."

Sasuke cukup tahu apa yang Sakura rasakan. Itulah yang namanya 'persahabatan'. Namun Sasuke tidak cukup tahu apa yang selama ini di pendam Sakura.

" Iie, a-aku- "GREB! Jantung Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak ketika Sasuke memeluknya begitu erat.

" Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi, Sakura!"

" Sa-sasuke-kun?" Sakura tak mampu berkata – kata. Ia terlalu senang.

" Aku benci melihatmu sok kuat."

" A-aku tidak-"

.

" Lawan jika memang kau tidak mau."

.

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

" Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

" Hn. Jangan seperti ini lagi."

" Wakatta. Aishi-"

KREK. KREK.

Sontak Sasuke dan juga Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Dan mereka memandang ke sebuah objek kuning yang mengganggu scene romance mereka.

" Aa~ maaf mengganggu, silahkan dilanjutkan! Aaku hanya kebetulan lewat." Naruto berdiri sambil cengengesan tidak jelas. Berasa suasana makin tidak enak, Naruto akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu dengan berlari tak tentu arah.

" Kau kenal gadis itu, ' Suke?"

" Hn, tidak." Jawab Sasuke sambil melirik kea rah perginya Naruto.

" Souka?"

" Hn."

" Kau tidak berubah sama sekali Sasuke kun!"

Sasuke memandang kea rah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum.

" Hn."

" Hei, berhentilah menggunakan kata 'hn'mu itu! Kau tahu, itu sulit sekali dimengerti."

" Aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti ini."

" Eh?"

" Tertawa, jangan menagis lagi."

Sakura terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang malah membuatnya semakin ingin banyak menangis,

Menagis karena tidak mungkin bisa memiliki Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah. Semenjak melihat sasuke dan Sakura-gadis yang tidak ia kenal- berpelukan di hutan millow tadi membuat hatinya merasa aneh.

" Apa gadis itu, pacar Sasu-teme ya?"gumam Naruto. Ia benar-benar penasaran setengah mati.

" Harusnya aku tidak mengikutinya diam-diam. Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

Naruto kemudia terdiam.

Diam kemudian hening.

" ARGHH! Kenapa aku memikirkan har seabsurd ini sih? Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke! Kenapa ia memilih untuk menginggalkanku di tempat asing sendiri? Dan ia malah memilih untuk bermesraan dengan pacarnya! Dasar menyebalkan."

Naruto terus menerus menerus mengumpat, tidak menyadari ada sesosok pemuda berkimono hitam di depannya.

" Padahal ia sendiri yang minta kalau aku tidak boleh jauh darinya, dasar Sasuke Uchiha pantat ayam menyebalkan!"

" Kau kenal Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda berkimono hitam itu sambil tersenyum palsu."

" K-kau siapa?"

" Ore wa, Shimura Sai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. TBC.

Yeaaaaaaahhhhhh! Akhirnya berhasil update juga! Setelah hampir 2 jam perang mata dengan layar computer akhirnya finish juga. Chapter 3 kali ini pendek banget ya! Tapi, saya akan terus usaha # plak, dari tadi usah terus# memperpanjang fic ini. Bingung juga sih mau ngelanjutinnya. Maklum otak lagi buntu apa lagi sekarang Author lagi ada TUC. Jadilah otak Author yang udah kecil jadi semakin kecil. Muaaf juga kalo ada kata-kata yang hilang atau kesalahan ketik yang merusak mata, karena saya ngebut sih. Kalo saya sudah ngebut pasti nabrak kemana-mana. Jadi maaf sebesar- besarnya jika kurang puas membaca fic saya. Akhir kata-

Arigatou and,

Review,please?

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Moshi-moshi minna –san?

Saya update lagi. Terlalu cepatkah? *emang* Hehe, saya ini tipe orang yang nggak sabaran menanti sesuatu. Dan tiap kali saya mencoba baca fic buatan sendiri yang udah di publish, rasanya pengin njedukin diri ke tembok terdekat. Entah kenapa, setiap saya publish fic, pasti saya cek di handphone ada saja kata-kata yang harusnya ada malah ngluyur entah kemana. Itu membuat saya super duper heran. Padahal saya udah ketik tuh kata, tapi tetep aja kalo di publish jadi ilang. Entah saya yang lagi error atau komputernya? Tapi bisa juga amal author yang tidak mencukupi.*plak* Jadi, kalo ada kata-kata yang hilang, mohon untuk di tambahin sendiri-sendiri.* gampared* .

Special Thanks For :

MizuKaze Naru : Oww, arigatou kritikannya. Semoga lain chap. Bisa lebih baik.

Himawari Wia : Arigatou Hima-san, lain kali saya coba update panjang. Kadang kalo saya update panjang, jadi bingung sendiri. Pendek aja jelek apalagi panjang?

Niezza Neko-nyaan : haha… saya ini tidak sabaran untuk cepet2 update. Soalnya biar nggak ketubruk sama jadwal TUC. Juga, karena saya terlalu menikmati, jadi saya inginnya nulis terus.

Aisanoyuri : Sasuke sama Sakura itu teman akrab doang ko. Tapi Sakura kayaknya ada rasa sama Sasuke. Bingung juga sih,hehe* ditendang*. Sai? Oh, dia belum saya tentukan mau jadi apa. So mengalir saja lah!^^

Yuichi : Sai jatuh cinta sama Naruto? Umm, masih saya pikirkan. Tunggu saja kelanjutannya ya!

Arigatou, semuanya~

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto

ROAD TO BLADE by Kuroi Sora18

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight SasuSaku

Rated : T or M ?

Warning : AU, Fem!Naru, abal , gaje, typo nyempil dimana-mana, and absurd.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun dari jaman modern harus terlempar ke masa lalu karena sebuaj pohon sakura misterius. Di jaman Edo, dimana Naruto terdampar ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang samurai hebat berhati dingin namun juga pervert!"Siapa?"/"Kau sendiri siapa?"/"Sebentar lagi akan dimulai-"/"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke!"/"Gomen."/Rahasia dibalik tragedi Klan Uchiha perlahan terungkap.

.

.

.

.

ROAD TO BLADE

Chapter 4 : First Kiss

By : Kuroi Sora18

.

.

.

.

" Ini."

Sakura menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menerima dan mulai membuka isi amplop tersebut.

" Apa ini?"

" Itu informasi yang berhasil aku dapatkan dari informan kepercayaanku tentang kakakmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memandang Sakura sebentar lalu mulai membaca isi dari amplop tersebut.

" Menurut informan yang ku sewa, Uchiha Itachi pernah mengunjungi Distrik 13, Warabi bersama seorang pria berambut orange dan seorang gadis berambut biru." Jelas Sakura.

" Kau tahu dimana keberadaannya saat ini?"

" Iie. Aku hanya mendapat itu saja."

" Souka?"

" Demo, yang kudengar ia akan menuju Tani no Owari seminggu lagi."

" Lembah Akhir?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak terfokus lagi dengan kertas yang ada di tangannya.

" Ya. Dan kemungkinan sekarang dia masih di Distrik 13."

" Hn. Arigatou, Sakura."

" Arigatou mo. Aku senang membantumu, Sasuke-kun."

" Hn."

" Nee, aku jadi penasaran dengan gadis berambut kuning tadi. Dia pergi kemana ya? Sepertinya bukan penduduk sini."

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat. Selama ini ia telah melupakan kehadiran seseorang. Dan sekarang ia tidak tahu dimana dia.

" Gomen, Sakura."

" Eh?" Sakura memandang Sasuke bingung.

" Aku harus segera pergi."

" Nande?"

" Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Sasuke melipat kertas pemberian Sakura dan memasukannya ke saku hakama-nya.

" Umm, baiklah."

" Hn."

Sasuke membalikan badan dan berlari meninggalkan Sakura di bawah pohon willow.

" Anata wa uso , Sasuke-kun."gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Kau bohong , Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain, Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan sosok pemuda misterius yang menanyakan tentang Sasuke kepadanya.

" Shimura Sai?"

Sai tersenyum palsu.

" Ya. Dan kau pasti kekasihnya kan?"

" Eh? pipi Naruto tiba-tiba saja merona.

" Iie, aku dan teme- err maksudku aku dan Sasuke bukanlah sepasang kekasih, Shimura-san. Yah, kami baru saja bertemu." Sahut Naruto sambil menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tidak gatal.

" Hounto ka?" Tanya Sai sambil melangkah mendekati Naruto dan mengamatinya.

" Hmm, Sasuke selalu punya selera yang mengagumkan."

Mata biru Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Hal itu malah membuat Sai terkekeh geli.

" Apa yang lucu hah?"

" Nani mo nai."

Naruto mendengus. Kalau memang tidak ada yang lucu, kanapa malah tertawa? Absurd.

" Nee, akau tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya bersama Sasuke." Ujar Sai sambil mengamati penampilan Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

" Sudah ku bilangkan, kalau aku dan te- umm Sasuke baru saja bertemu, Shimura-san."

Sai melihat Naruto -lagi-.

" Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

" Oh, daijoubu. Ano,aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

" Nani?"

Sai mengibaskan tangannya.

" Mendekatlah!"

Naruto menghela napas.

" Sebenarnya ada ap-" SRET! Tangan Naruto tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang.

" S-Sasuke?"

" Menjauh darinya, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Benar-benar dingin lihat saja mata onyxnya yang memicing tajam kearah Sai. SRING! Sasuke mengeluarkan katananya.

" Wow, kau langsung ingin bertarung , nee?"  
" Chotto matte, Sasuke!" Naruto berdiri di hadapan Sasuke.

" MInggir dobe!"

" Shimura-san, bukannya dia temannmu? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Dia. Bukan. Temanku." Desis Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bias menatap tak percaya Sai. Selama ini ia bicara dengan musuh Sasuke? HELL NOOO!

" Kau dating terlalu cepat Uchiha." Sai terkekeh geli.

" Padahal aku hampir saja berkenalan dengan gadis manis disampingmu."

" Cepat katakan apa perlumu, atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga."

Genggaman di gagang katana Sasuke makin mengerat.

" Tenang Uchiha. Aku sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk bertarung denganmu. Aku hanya diminta menyampaikan sesuatu."

" Tentang apa?"

Raut wajah Sai yang tadinya terus-terusan memasang senyum palsu, kini kembali ke raut wajah aslinya- stoic-.

" Oro-sama ingin kau kembali ke tim Taka."

Sasuke menurunkan katananya dan memasukannya kembali ke sarung pedang yang terselip di ikat pinggangnya.

" Aku tidak mau."

Naruto yang ada di samping Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai Sakura, Shimura Sai, orang yang disebut Oro-sama, bahkan Sasuke sendiri.

" Kau yakin?"Tanya Sai memastikan. Bagaimana pun, membujuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha sama saja seperti mendaki Gunung Fuji sambil jalan jongkok. Meskipun diumpamakan dengan hal konyol sekalipun, faktanya Sasuke memanglah orang yang keras kepala. Sasuke sendiri enggan untuk menjawab tawaran Sai.

" Ayo dobe, kita pergi!" ajak Sasuke sambil menyeret Naruto pergi dari tempat itu.

" De-demo-"

" Ingat syarat yang pertama dobe."

Naruto akhirnya memilih diam dan memilih mengikuti Sasuke. Namun baru beberapa meter melangkah, Sai kembali berbicara. Hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kau sedang mencari Onii-chanmu kan, Uchiha? Aku tahu dimana dia."

'Onii-chan? Sasuke punya kakak?' batin Naruto. Ia sedikit memandang Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Meskipun Naruto tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Namun, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau bahu Sasuke sedikit menegang dan bergetar.

" Aku, bisa menemukannya sendiri." Jawab Sasuke sambil melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda tadi.

" Tsk. Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya disuruh menyampaikan hal itu padamu."

" Hn."

" Cih, dasar dingin." Umpat Sai. Dasar tidak intropeksi diri. Padahal ia juga dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam lebih Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bersuara. Tangan mereka pun masih saja bergandengan meski meraka sudah sangat jauh dari si muka datar 2 –Sai-.

" Ano, Sasuke-" Naruto lah yang menjadi pihak pertama yang memulai pembicaraan. Sebenarnya agak gengsi juga sih, tapi dari pada suasana semakin tidak enak, lebih baik ia saja yang memulai. Lagi pula ada kata-kata, 'Lady is first'.

" Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke sebentar lalu mencoba melepaskan gandengan tangangnya. Dan lepas.

" Kau tega sekali menginggalkan aku sendiri, Teme brengsek!"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba saja marah dan –menangis? Dan sebenarnya siapa yang seharusnya marah disini? Dirinya kan?

" Aku sangat takut, kau tahu?! Aku takut di tempat ini. Aku ingin pulang! Tapi- " suara Naruto makin hilang. Ia mati-matian menahan air matanya supaya tidak terjatuh.

" Ta-tapi kau meninggalkanku sendiriaan di tempat yang bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya."

Sasuke masih diam. Ia merasa ini terlalu rumit untuk menenangkan seorang gadis ababil yang sedang menangis. Oh oh, mungkin dengan cara biasa bisa berhasil!

" Dan kau malah … dengan gadis itu-" CUP.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke? Me-mereka ber ciu~ ci… ci.. u…cium.. Gah! Bahkan Naruto sampai sulit mengejanya.

" Gomen."

Sasuke membalikan badan dan melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Naruto, ia masih shock atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

' Bibirku ' Naruto menyentuh permukaan bibirnya yang lembab.

' Ciuman pertamaku direnggut olehnya?! ' batin Naruto menjerit. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melawan ketika Sasuke mencimnya. Ciumannya begitu lembut dan – memabukan? Sasuke sendiri dia-diam merona dibalik topeng stoic kebanggaannya. Siapa sangka, Sasuke yang dikenal orang sebagai samurai hebat berhati dingin itu bisa merona karena sebuah ciuman yang bahkan ia sudah sering melakukannya dengan gadis lain. Oh, Kami-sama… ternyata ciuman itu berdampak buruk bagi kestoikkan wajah Sasuke yang perlahan mulai luntur.

Tidak juga menemukan Naruto di sampingnya, Sasuke pun menoleh kebelakang. Didapatinya Naruto sudah tertinggal jauh sambil terus memegangi bibirnya? Menghela napas.

" Oi dobe, kau mau kutinggal huh?"

Naruto yang masih berada di duniannya sendiri pun akhirnya tersadar. Sasuke sudah berada sangat jauh di depannya. Naruto tersenyum dan berlari menuju Sasuke.

" Ah, chotto matte yo!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

. TBC.

.

.

Seiko suruuuu!

Akhirnya update lagi! Haha… setiap dapat review dari semuanya saya inginnya update terus. Jadi, saya cepat-cepat nulis fic lagi. Arigatou sudah bersedia mereview. Gomen, apabila kurang puas bacanya, Semoga besok-besok author bisa buat yang lebih baik lagi.

REVIEW, PLEASE?


	5. Chapter 5

Ayeeeee! Author kembali minna!

Kali ini Author akan kembali update dengan jumlah word yang lebih panjang dari biasanya! Meskipun menulis fic panjang – panjang di warnet sungguh membuat dompet Author kempes dalam sekejap. Tapi itu tidak masalah… Asal para reader suka, author rela dompet jadi kempes .

Special Thank's For :

Ichirukilover30

Himawari Wia

Astro O'connor

Kanazawa kay

Za hime

FISIKA

Mr. X

Yuichi

Rai Chan

Guest

Dan semua yang sudah bersedia mereview, ARIGATOUUUUUUUUUU~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto

ROAD TO BLADE by Kuroi Sora18

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight SasuSaku

Rated : T or M ?

Warning : AU, Fem!Naru, abal , gaje, typo nyempil dimana-mana, and absurd.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun dari jaman modern harus terlempar ke masa lalu karena sebuah pohon sakura misterius. Di jaman Edo, dimana Naruto terdampar ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang samurai hebat berhati dingin namun juga pervert!"Siapa?"/"Kau sendiri siapa?"/"Sebentar lagi akan dimulai-"/"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke!"/"Gomen."/Rahasia dibalik tragedi Klan Uchiha perlahan terungkap.

.

.

.

.

ROAD TO BLADE

Chapter 5 : Feel You.

By : Kuroi Sora18

.

.

.

.

.

Diam adalah suasana yang paling tidak disukai Naruto. Apalagi ketika ia harus berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apapun. Sungguh itu membuatnya bosan setengah hidup ? Dan karena diam pula, membuat suasana menjadi dingin dan suram. Persis seperti aura pemuda berambut raven di seberang sana. Bahkan setelah sampai di distrik selanjutnya yaitu Distrik 8 Bunkyo, Sasuke – pemuda raven itu hanya duduk sambil bersandar di batang pohon sambil sesekali mengorek – ngorek api unggun yang telah ia nyalakan lebih dari 2 jam yang lalu. Naruto heran, apa kakinya tidak merasa kram, duduk bersila selama itu ? Dan ayolah~ Naruto sudah hampir mati dicekik oleh keheningan. Setidaknya katakana ' Dobe, apa kau lapar?' misalnya? Atau mengatakan ' Oyasuminasai' sepertinya tidak membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak. Namun nyatanya, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Ia adalah pemuda termenyebalkan dan terpervert yang ia kenal. Kalau Jiraya? Oh, maaf dia tidak masuk hitungan. Karena Jiraya bukanlah seorang pemuda melainkan kakek tua kelebihan hormone yang selalu menulis novel ero setiap waktunya.

" Dobe, gomen." Akhirnya Sasuke buka suara juga. Namun terlalu pelan sehingga Naruto kurang jelas mendengarnya.

" Eh, nani?"

Urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Sasuke. Bagaimana bias ia bertemu dengan gadis yang terlampau idiot? Namun dia harus bersabar. Bila dirasa, sebenarnya ia meragukan ke- Uchiha-annya sendiri. Mengapa ketika ia bersama 'Dobe' didepannya, ia selalu saja lepas kendali. Sebagai contoh, ciuman tadi. Khh, pipi Sasuke sampai tak henti-hentinya merona ketika memikirkannya.

" Aku minta maaf."

" Untuk apa?"

' polos sekali' batin Sasuke miris.

" Untuk yang tadi."

" Oh~"

Oh. HANYA OH?! What the?

" Hn."

" Cih, hilangkan trademarkmu itu, Teme! Setiap kau mengucapkan 'hn' andalanmu itu, telingaku jadi sakit." Ejek Naruto frontal.

" Hn."

" Tsk."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya – marah. Namun detik berikutnya, ia kembali menoleh dan memandang Sasuke yang sedang membaca pesan dari Sakura.

' Pasti itu surat cinta dari Sakura.' Batin Naruto menebak – nebak.

" Umm, ano teme-"

" Hn?"

" Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan balik menatap Naruto. Ia lalu melipat kertas dari Sakura dan menyimpannya kembali di saku hakama-nya.

" Tanyakan saja."

" Ano, siapa itu Sakura?"

Tangan Sasuke berhenti mengorek – ngorek api unggun di depannya.

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

" Hehe, yah~ aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Naruto tertawa kikuk.

" Dia hanya temanku. Kenapa?"

Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto.

" Iie, hanya saja, kalian kelihatannya sangat dekat?"

Sasuke menyeringai jahil.

" Nee, kau cemburu?"

Mata biru Naruto membulat.

" A-aku tidak cemburu." Pekik Naruto. Pipinya pasti sudah semerah tomat kali ini.

" Mengikutiku diam- diam, lalau pergi begitu saja ketika kau melihatku memeluk Sakura. Apa namanya kalau bukan cemburu?"

BLUSHH. Pipi Naruto menjadi merah padam.

" Berhentilah menggodaku! Dan aku tidak cemburu teme!"

" Kau berbohong pun, aku tidak akan tahu."

Kepala Naruto semakin merunduk ketika Sasuke semakin gencar menggodanya.

" Nee, teme. Kau ternyata punya kakak. Seperti apa kakakmu?

" Aku tidak menganggapnya lagi." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

" Nande?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto tajam, lalu tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan berjalan kearah bagian belakang pohon.

" Cepatlah tidur."

" Matte tte! Kau belum-"

Naruto terdiam. Sasuke tidak ingin membahas soal kakaknya yang sudah tak dianggap lagi olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah manshion yang cukup besar, Si Muka Datar 2 alias Sai sedang berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu geser berwarna merah. Ketika sampai di depannya, Sai mengetukkan ujung katananya 3 kali.

" Oh, kau sudah dating Sai?" terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam ruangan bernuansa merah gelap itu.

" Ha'I Oro-sama."

" Bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil membujuk Sasuke kembali?"

" Iie, Oro-sama."

" Souka? Mungkin lain kali, aku harus menemuinya secara langsung."

Orochimaru, laki-laki paruh baya di dalam ruangan itu mengambil cangkir dan menuangkan the kedalamnya.

" Apa, kau sudah dapat kabar tentang Akatsuki?"

" Mereka akan menuju Lembah Akhir seminggu lagi, Oro-sama."

" Begitu rupanya. Mereka mencoba mencari orang tua itu."

" Apa yang selanjutnya anda lakukan, Oro-sama?"

" Hmm, bunuh orang yang membawa informasi untuk Sasuke mala mini juga."

" Ha'i."

" Kau boleh pergi, Sai!"

Sai membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Brrr….. Nggggh~"

Naruto terus saja menggigil setiap ada angin berhembus. Kenapa angin musim semi kali ini dingin sekali? Dan parahnya, ia hanya memakai kemeja dan rok seragam SMUnya. Memanfaatkan api unggun pun rasanya percuma saja. Apinya sudah padam 1 jam yang lalu.

" Teme~"

Naruto memanggil Sasuke untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Namun yang dipanggil masih saja setia berdiam diri di balik batang pohon. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke tertidur di cuaca sedingin ini. Naruto jadi penasaran seberapa tebal kulit Sasuke sebenarnya sehingga ia bisa betah tidur di cuaca seperti ini. Bosan hanya duduk sambil menggigil kedinginan, mungkin sedikit keisengan akan sedikit membunuh rasa bosannya. Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang.

" Cih, bahkan ketika tidur pun sempat-sempatnya berpose keren." Naruto menggerutu tentang pose tidur Sasuke yang tidur sambil duduk dengan menekuk salah satu kakinya serta salah satu tangannya di letakan di atas lutut kaki yang di tekuk. Naruto tersenyum aneh ketika ia menemukan sehelai bulu di atas tanah.

" Aku tidak rela, kalu hanya akau yang tidak tidur teme."

5 cm

" Aku akan menjadi mimpi burukmu kali ini~"

3cm

2 cm

1 cm

GREB!

Damn! Mata Sasuke terbuka dan tangan Naruto digenggam erat olehnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?"

" A-aku hanya…"

" Hanya?"

" Hanya , berniat memberitahumu , kalau rambutmu mirip dengan bulu ayam ini ." jawab Naruto watados.

" Itu bulu burung, Dobe."

" Yah, sama saja!"

" Tentu saja berbeda."

" Sama saja! Mereka sama-sama unggas." Naruto masih menyangkal.

" Tentu saja berbeda! Ayam tidak bisa terbang, Dobe." Sasuke semakin ngotot.

" Kau juga tidak bisa terbang, berarti kau juga ayam."

TWICTH. Terlalu sering mendengar kata 'ayam' membuat pelipis Sasuke dipenuhi oleh urat-urat kemarahan. Kenapa ia malah terbawa oleh perdebatan absurd ini? Ia merasa menjadi orang teridiot di dunia ini.

Hening. Hanya ada suara angin malam yang berhembus. WUSSSSHHHH…

" Brrr…"

Sasuke memandang heran kearah Naruto yang sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri.

" Dari pada kau memeluk dirimu sendiri, bukankah lebih baik memelukku saja, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke disertai dengan seringai-mesum.

Naruto mendengus keras.

" Dasar mesum."

Kulit Sasuke benar-benar setebal kulit badak. Angin sedingin itu pun ia tidak Sasuke hanya memakai hakama yang bagian dadanya terbuka.

" Anginnya dingin sekali teme! Aku tidak bisa tidur." Naruto memandang lembut kearah langit malam.

" Di cuaca dingin seperti ini, paling enak minum coklat panas sambil duduk di meja hangat." Gumam Naruto.

" Tou-san, Baa-san, Ero-jiichan, kalian sedang apa ya? Apa, kalian mengkhawatirkanku?" Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Ia sebenarnya juga merindukan keluraganya. Ibunya, ayahnya, kakeknya , semua anggota klan, bahkan kakaknya.

SRET. Naruto tiba- tiba saja terjatuh dan langsung dipeluk Sasuke erat.

" A-apa yang kau lalukan, Teme?! Lepaskan ak-"

" Hanya sebentar saja. Tetaplah seperti ini."

"…."

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya selembut ini. Dengan pelukan sehangat dan selembut ini, Naruto yakin, ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak mala mini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan riang menyusuri jalan sepanjang Distrik8, Bunkyo. Ternyata menyenangkan juga berjalan-jalan di pagi hari seperti ini. Mata birunya semakin berbinar cerah ketika Naruto sambai di sebuah pasar yang cukup ramai.

" Teme, ayo cepat!"

" Cih."

Sasuke hanya mendecih keras. Tangan kanannya masih setia bertengger di pipi kanannya. Kenapa? Apa Sasuke sakit gigi? Ah, tidak mungkin! Sasuke selalu rajin sikat gigi dua kali sehari pagi dan malam. Lalu kenapa? Mari kita flashback sejenak.

[ Flashback ]

Mentari sudah bersinar cerah ketika Naruto terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya semalam. Semalam?! Pipi Naruto tiba-tiba saja memerah mengingat kejadian semalam. Dimana Sasuke memeluknya –hangat. Sehangat hembusan nafas orang didepannya.

Eh?

Mata biru Naruto membualat menemukan wajah Sasuke sangat amat dekat wajahnya. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke, kenapa bisa melingkar di pinggangnya begitu erat? What the hell?! Apa-apaan posisinya saat ini?!

" GYAAAH! DASAR MESUM! BERANI – BERANINYA KAU~"

DUAK, PLAKK!

[ Flashback End ]

Sasuke tak habis piker, kenapa gadis itu suka sekali menggampar orang. Apalagi pukulan gadis itu benar – benar kuat seperti gorilla. Melihat wajah berbinar Naruto, rasanya perasaan jengkelnya menguap begitu saja. Apa ini cinta? Who knows?

" Oi, teme! Ada kedai ramen!" teriak Naruto keras –keras dari depan kedai yang plang namanya bertuliskan ' ICHIRAKU RAMEN'. Sasuke memijit keningnya keras. Ia harus tegar menghadari gadis hiperaktif di depannya. Sepertinya, mengisi perut sebelum perjalannan ke distrik selanjutnya bukanlah ide buruk. Sasuke pun mendekat kearah Naruto yang sedang memangdangnya berbinar. Ah, kenapa harus ada makanan bernama ramen di dunia ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Oji-san, ramen jumbo super pedas satu porsi ya!" Naruto memesan dengan penuh semangat.

" Baiklah! Ayame-chan, ramen jumbo super pedas satu porsi!" teriak pemilik kedai itu.

" Ha'i Tou-san." Sahut seorang gadis dari arah dapur.

" Nee, kau tidak pesan teme?"

" Aku pesan ocha saja."

" Eh, hanya itu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

" Hn."

Hening.

" UWOOOO! Kau Uchiha Sasuke kan?"teriak seorang pemuda berambut mangkuk di samping Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menggumam singkat untuk menjawabnya.

" Aku, Rock Lee! Aku penggemar beratmu Uchiha-san!"

"Eh, kau kenal Sasu-teme?" Tanya Naruto.

" Ha'i. Dia adalah samurai terhebat yang pernah aku kenal." Jawab Lee sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

" Aku tidak yakin."

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Sudah dipuji setinggi langit malah dijatuhkan begitu saja. Sasuke merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang samurai merasa terinjak-injak.

" Hei, dia pernah mengalahkan Momochi Zabuza kau tahu."

" Momo- siapa?"

" Ck, Dobe."

" Hei, aku hanya lupa namanya teme! Jangan menyebutku seperti itu!"

" Momochi Zabuza err…."

" Naruto. Watashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu."

" Ah, ya Namikaze-san."

" Panggil Naruto saja." Naruto tersenyum manis. Hal itu membuat Lee di sampingnya hanya bisa menggosok tengguknya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

" Ramen jumbo super pedas sudah siap~"

" Arigatou , Oji-san."

" Arigatou mo." Pemilik kedai itu kembali melakukan pekerjaannya di dapur.

" Jadi, siapa itu Mochi-"

" Momochi, dobe."

" Ah ya, itu! Jadi, siapa dia?"

" Dia itu bagian dari master tujuh pedang dari Distrik 19, Kiri. Dia dikenal sebagai perampok disana. Tapi Uchiha-san bisa mengalahkannya dalam sekali tebas. Hebat sekali!"

" Sugooiiii~"

Mendengar kata 'sugoi' dari naruto membuat perasaan Sasuke kembali melambung tinggi- bahkan sekarang sampai ke langit ketujuh. Ok, ini hiperbolis sekali.

" Maka dari itu, Uchiha-san maukah kau melatihku ilmu pedang?" pinta Lee sambil memasang wajah memelas plus efek bling-bling di kedua mata bulatnya.

" Nee, aku juga ingin be-"

" Tidak, dobe." Potong Sasuke.

Naruto cemberut. Kenapa Sasuke semakin lama makin mirip dengan Tou-sannya yang mengaturnya ini itu?

" Itu berbahaya. Dan aku tidak ingin melatih siapapun."

" Pelit." Celetuk Naruto dan disetujui oleh anggukan dari Lee.

TWICTH. TWICTH.

" Dasar keras kepala." Sembur Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Namun, tiba- tiba saja masuk dua orang pengunjung ke kedai itu sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

" Hei, kau sudah tahu berita pagi ini?"

" Tidak. Memangnya ada berita apa?"

" Tadi malam, kudengar manshion Klan Haruno di distrik sebelah diserang."

" Hounto? Kasihan sekali. Padahal putri mereka akan menikah."

" Ya, aku juga merasa begitu."

BRAK. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berlari keluar dari dalam kedai.

" SASUKE!"

Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang ikut meneriakan namanya berkali-kali. Dan pada akhirnya, punggung Sasuke semakin menghilang dari pandanganya.

' Aku datang, Sakura."

TBC.

Yaaaahh,, selesai juga! Apakah sudah cukup panjang? Saya harap para reader puas membacanya.

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview. Akhir kata,

Review , please?


	6. Chapter 6

Haiii… Kuro balik lagi. Akhirnya setelah UN berakhir. Kuro bisa kembali update dengan PDnya. Hahaa. Meski chapter kemarin banyak banget kesalahan ketik, saya harap kalian suka. Soalnya, saya kemarin sudah capek-capek ngetik sampe hamper 3000 word, ehh giliran mau dipublish malah lupa disave. T-T. Jadi Kuro dengan terpaksa dan sangat tidak rela harus kembali ngetik dengan jumlah word yang saya kurangi. Gomene ^^v

Ok, Special Thank's For :

Titan –miauw : Ahh, apa saya terlalu memainkan perasaan chara? *emang*.

MizuKaze Naru : Arigatou, udah bilang keren. Saya sungguh terharu. ^^-a

Hanafid : Ok, saya akan lanjut. Arigatou reviewnya!

Tsuki Nigatsu No Kinyoubi Natsu :Arigatou sudah bilang bagus. Saya masih belum terpikir apakah nantinya Naru bakal tetep di Old Konoha. Gak papa baru join. Tunggu saja kelanjutannya ya!

Kawaihana : so pasti saya lanjut, mumpung lagi mood.

Harpaairiry : Ganbatte mo!

.777 : Benarkah kurang panjang? Ohh, gomen. Lain kali saya coba panjangkan.

Raava Aluemda : Arigatou. Yokatta kalau suka. Sasuke sama Sakura? Oh, mereka hanya temen yang terlewat dekat sampai timbul cinta di salah satu pihak. Bingung ya? Saya juga bingung. *gampared*

Himawari Wia : Wah, kalo pingky itu mati, jadi nggak ada yang ngedukung Naru dong?

Asrto O'connor : Ahh, saya membuat Sasuke jadi ababil? Hoho, saya baru merasa. *tendang*

Yuichi : Arigatou, sudah mereview..

FISIKA : Ahh, ternyata banyak juga yang nanya hubungan Sasu sama Saku. Alasannya ada di chapter ini ya!

xxxSN : Sasuke sama Sakura hanya temen. Deteilnya ada di chapter ini.

Zyln : arigatou reviewnya.

Sasufemnaru : Ya.. mungkin sudah ada benih cinta yang numbuh antara Suke ma Naru.^^

Aisanoyuri : Nggak, yang jadi sasaran hanya Sakura.

At last, untuk semua yang udah mereview fic gaje ini, Arigatou gozaimasu.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto

ROAD TO BLADE by Kuroi Sora18

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight SasuSaku

Rated : T or M ?

Warning : AU, Fem!Naru, abal , gaje, typo nyempil dimana-mana, and absurd.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun dari jaman modern harus terlempar ke masa lalu karena sebuah pohon sakura misterius. Di jaman Edo, dimana Naruto terdampar ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang samurai hebat berhati dingin namun juga pervert!"Siapa?"/"Kau sendiri siapa?"/"Sebentar lagi akan dimulai-"/"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke!"/"Gomen."/Rahasia dibalik tragedi Klan Uchiha perlahan terungkap.

.

.

.

.

ROAD TO BLADE

Chapter 6 : First Friend and Promise

By : Kuroi Sora18

" Ayolah Namikaze-san~"

Nampak raut wajah Rock Lee sudah seperti orang yang pasrah. Ia sejak 3 jam yang lalu terus mencoba membujuk gadis pirang yang sedang jongkok di depannya untuk berhenti menunggu aya –ehem- orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Yang dengan seenak rambut anehnya, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

" Daijoubu. Aku akan tetap disini. Sampai teme kembali."

Lee lagi-lagi menghela napas berat. Naruto benar-benar gadis berkepala batu. Hell no, apa dia tidak merasa jengah menunggu orang yang sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Teuchi, paman pemilik kedai ramen itu juga tak henti-hentinya memsang wajah kasihannya. Bagaimana Sasuke, anak ayam kurang ajar yang telah Teuchi anggap sebagai kekasih Naruto bisa-bisanya meninggalkan gadis semanis Naruto sendirian tanpa berkata apa-apa.

" Naru-chan~ aku membuatkanmu ramen super lezat!" seru Ayame. Gadis berambut hitam itu juga tak henti-hentinya mencoba menghibur Naruto dengan membuatkannya semangkuk ramen. Kalau bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen, bisa rugi dia.

" Aku tidak lapar, nee-chan."

Ketiga orang itu pun hanya menghela napas –lagi- ketika melihat aura suram keluar dari tubuh gadis pirang itu. Naruto pasti sangat sedih sekarang. Betapa teganya Sasuke itu.

" Nee, Tou-san bagaimana ini? Naruto tidak juga berhenti untuk menunggu Sasuke." Bisik Ayame sambil memandang Naruto yang sedang jongkok sambil sesekali menorehkan jari telunjuknya di tanah. Memang gesturnya orang pundung.

" Hah~ gadis yang malang. Setelah ini aku pasti akan mencantumkan nama Uchiha Sasuke dalam daftar hitam pelangganku." Umpat Teuchi.

" Tak ku sangka, Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu ku kagumi begitu tega meninggalkan Namikaze-san sendirian, benar-benar tidak mencerminkan semangat masa muda!" seru Lee sok mendramatisir. Teuchi dan Ayame sweatdrop melihatnya.

Sementara Naruto, ia masih saja jongkok sambil menorehkan jari telunjuknya ke tanah. Bahkan ia sudah tidak peduli kakinya akan kram nantinya. Sebenarnya ia kecewa juga. Kenapa di saat menyenangkan, Sasuke malah pergi menginggalkannya begitu saja. Bahkan ia tidak mengatakan apapun sebelum pergi. Menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berlari menuju Manshion Klan Haruno di Distrik 7, otaknya hanya berisi Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura. Ia begitu cemas memikirkan Sakura. Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia selamat? Apa dia- terluka? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam sebelum melihatnya sendiri.

[ Flashback ]

Semenjak tragedi Klan Uchiha itu berlangsung, Sasuke yang dulu adalah seorang anak yang manja dan imut, kini berubak 180 derajat menjadi anak yang pendiam dan dingin. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki teman di usianya yang sudah menginjak 7 tahun. Di usia itu seharusnya anak seusia Sasuke sedang gencar – gencarnya mencari teman. Namun yang menjadi obsesi Sasuke bukanlah mempunyai banyak teman tapi menjadi samurai hebat yang akan membalas dendam kematian seluruh anggota klanya. Ia juga bertekad untuk mencari kakaknya yang telah tega meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sore itu, Sasuke sedang duduk di pinggiran sungai sambil memandang mata hari tenggelam. Hal seperti ini sering ia lakukan ketika selesai berlatih pedang . Ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dan menenangkan ketimbang harus bermain dengan anak-anak yang lain. Karena prinsip Sasuke itulah yang membuatnya di jauhi karena anak-anak lain menganggapnya sombong. Tetapi ia tidak mengambil pusing soal itu. Teman membuatnya lemah. Itulah pemikiran Sasuke waktu dulu.

" Hei, Tora~ ayo cepat turun!"

Dahi Sasuke menyerngit ketika ada suara cempreng khas anak gadis menyambangi telinganya.

" Miaw… Miaw!"

" Ayolah, baka neko! Ini sudah sore. Aku tidak mau dimarahi Okaa-sama nanti."

Gadis cilik berambut merah muda itu mendengus keras. Ia menyesal membawa kucing gendut milik ibunya jalan-jalan. Ia memandang pohon Sakura di depannya . Haruskah ia memanjatnya? Oh oh oh~ salahkan saja gelar hime yang disandangnya. Kalau tidak, sudah sedari tadi ia memanjat pohon itu bak seekor monyet. Apa kata dunia? Mata emeraldnya menelusuri sekitarnya. Ia mencoba peruntungan, siapa tahu ada yang mau menolongnya. Dan, great! Sakura melihat sesosok bocah berambut hitam di pinggir sungai.

" Oi!"

Kini alis Sasuke menukik tajam. Siapa gerangan yang sudah merusak suasana heningnya yang agung (?).

" Oi, kau yang berambut aneh."

Dan sekarang giliran pelipis Sasuke berkedut-kedut. Sebutan macam apa itu? Mendengarnya saja sudah bias merusak telinganya.

Tak juga menoleh, Sakura malah jadi kesal sendiri. Makhluk sombong macam apa yang dipanggil dengan sebegitu kerasnya tak juga menoleh? Hari semakin gelap, namun kucing gendut ibunya tidak juga menunjukan gelagat akan turun. Apa bocah itu tuli? OH-

" Hey, kau yang berambut pantat ayam di pinggir sungai!" seru Sakura sekali lagi. Kali ini ia menambahkan julukukan baru untuk bocah itu. Dan-

Yeah! Berhasil! Sasukr menoleh cepat dengan wajah super angker.

" Akhirnya kau menoleh juga!" Sakura mulai melangkah menuruni pinggiran sungai.

" Siapa yang kau sebut 'rambut pantat ayam' ?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

Ditanya seperti itu, Sakura malah nyengir dengan polosnya.

" Tentu saja kau,"

Sasuke mendengus.

" Kau juga berambut aneh."

" Eh?"

" Rambutmu seperti kembang gula."

TWITCH. TWITCH. Dahi Sakura tercetak dengan jelas urat kemarahannya. Namun mengingat tujuannya memanggil bocah di depannya membuatnya harus tenang ~ dan sabar ~

" Ahaha, yah~ rambutku memang unik."

" Itu lebih cocok disebut aneh."

Senyum Sakura langusung pudar seketika. Ah sudahlah~

" Uhum, ano bisakah kau menolongku?" Tanya Sakura Sambil tersenyum manis.

" Hn, aku tidak mau." Sasuke berkata datar sambil melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang menundukan wajahnya sambil memancarkan aura keunguan. Ah, sepertinya rasa kasihan telah mengalahkan segalanya.

" Hn. Aku akan menolongmu."

Sakura langsung terlonjak senang. Wajahnya berbinar cerah di tengah suramnya sore itu.

" Hounto ni?"

" Hn. Apa yang ha-"

" ARIGATOU!"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh ucapan terima kasih dari Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke hanya berdiam diri saja akhirnya menyeret Sasuke menuju pinggiran jalan.

" Hora (lihat) ! Ada kucing ibuku di atas pohon. Bisa kau mengambilkannya untukku?"

Sasuke memandang pohon Sakura di depannya dari bawah ke atas. Ya, kira-kira tingginya 5 meter. Ia akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Itung-itung untuk latihan ketangkasan tubuhnya. Dan dengan sigap, Sasuke memanjatnya.

" Wah sugoi desu! Kau memanjat cepat sekali. Seperti monyet saja!"

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke bawah ketika ia dengan seenaknya di katai monyet.

" Urusai! Mau ku ambilkan tidak huh?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar.

" Gomene. Tolong ambilkan ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

." Shika-maru?"

Sasuke berhenti berlari ketika di tengah perjalanan ia malah bertemu dengan calon suami Sakura di perbatasan Disrtik 7 dan 8. Shikamaru yang merasa namanya di sebut pun menoleh. Dan ia mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di belakannya sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersendat-sendat.

" Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap.

" Apa kau bawa kuda?"

" Memangya untuk apa?"

Sasuke memandang intens Shikamaru yang berada sepuluh langkah di depannya.

" Apa kau sudah tahu, Klan Haruno diserang."

" Hmm. Sudah. Kenapa?"

Sasuke memandang intens Shikamaru sekali lagi. Kenapa Shikamaru terlihat tenang-tenang saja? Padahal keluarga calon istrinya diserang.

" Kau sudah kesana?"

" Ya~"

" Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke sekilas, lalu menghela napas. Tidak tahan juga dengan ekspresi kepo yang ditampilkan Sasuke.

" Kau ikuti aku!"

Shikamaru berbalik dan berjalan menuju salah satu rumah yang berderet di sepanjang jalan. Sementara Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah sampai di salah satu rumah tradisional Jepang itu, Shikamaru dan Sasuke masuk kedalamnya.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan disini? Aku sedang- "

Ucapan Sasuke serasa berhenti di tenggorokan ketika melihat Sakura- gadis yang ia khawatirkan sedang duduk di futon dengan perban melilit bahunya.

" Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sakura.

" Mendokusai~ aku yang mengajaknya kemari."

Shikamaru lah yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mata kuacinya melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih terdiam di samping kirinya.

" Siapa yang menyerang manshion mu?"

Akhirnya Sasuke bersedia membuka mulutnya. Meski yang ditanya bukanlah keadaan Sakura melainkan siapa penyerang manshion Klan Haruno.

" Ini ulah Orochimaru. Ia ingin kau kembali ke timnya. Makanya ia menyuruh pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh pembawa informasi untukmu yang tak lain adalah Sakura."

Shikamaru memandang intens Sasuke yang hanya memasang pandangan bersalah pada Sakura.

" Maafkan aku, Sakura. "

" Daijoubu! Ini hanya luka kecil. Aku bersyukur waktu itu Shika ada di manshion."

" Mendokusai. Saat pembunuh itu berhasil menebas Sakura di bahu, aku datang ke kamarnya. Oh, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Uchiha."

" Apa?"

" Kau kenal Shimura Sai? Menurut pembunuh bayaran itu yang menyuruh mereka adalah dia."

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat.

" Dia, tangan kanan Orochimaru."

.

.

.

.

.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke!"

Sakura berteriak sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke yang di panggil pun akhirnya menoleh.

" Kau mau pergi kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku."

" Gomen." Sasuke hanya bisa berkata maaf. Sebenarnya ia sangat berat meninggalkan distrik kelahirannya juga teman pertamanya – Sakura.

" Boleh aku ikut bersamamu? Aku janji aku tidak akan cerewet . Aku janji akan melakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku janji – jika aku….

-bersamamu."

Air mata Sakura turun dengan deras menuruni pipi Sakura. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Namun Sasuke hanya menatap datar Sakura. Ia tidak boleh menjadi lemah. Jika menangis karena hal kecil seperti perpisahaan ia tidak akan bisa membalas dendam kematian seluruh anggota Klannya. Juga dia harus tegar jika ingin menemukan kakaknya- Itachi.

" Tetaplah disini. Jangan ikuti aku."

Sasuke membalikan badan dan bersiap melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

" Sasuke-kun, aku berjanji akan membantumu menemukan Itachi. Aku ingin tetap bersamamu."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti tepat di langkahnya yang ke sepuluh.

" Aku pasti kembali, temui aku tujuh tahun dari sekarang di Hutan Hayashi."

Mata emerald Sakura berbinar cerah.

" Hountou?"

" Hn."

" Aku pasti menunggumu, Sasuke-kun."

[ Flashback End ]

.

Ayame memangdang langit sore dengan wajah yang tak berminat.

" Ah, suramnya hari ini~" celetuk Rock Lee dari arah dapur. Sementara tangannya sibuk mencuci mangkuk ramen. Sebenarnya ia bukan bekerja di Ichiraku Ramen, tapi karena ada insiden 'dompet tertinggal' , ia harus mencuci bergunung-gunung mangkuk ramen kotor untuk membayar 5 porsi ramen yang dipesannya tadi.

" Berhentilah mengeluh, Lee!" Ayame berkata garang.

" Tega sekali~ Oh, bagaimana dengan Namikaze-san?"

Ayame menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

" Gadis itu keras kepala sekali. Ia sudah seharian ada di depan kedai. Tapi ia tidak juga merasa lelah."

" Apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan? Dia bisa sakit kalau seperti itu."

" Huh, apa boleh buat."

Hening.

BRUK.

Ayame dan Lee memandang horor kearah gadis berambut kuning yang sekarang berganti pose dari jongkok menjadi tertelungkup. Naruto akhirnya merasa lelah.

" Naru-chan / Namikaze-san!"

Ayame dan Lee berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Naruto.

Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?

' Teme, jangan tinggalkan aku.'

...

TbC dengan PDnya.

Hahaaaa~ gajenya~ Ntah kenapa Kuro kok bisa menulis Flashback segaje ini? Aduh niat mau bikin panjang , tapi nggak jadi hehe ^^ *gampar*. Yah, kesibukan yang padet lagi- lagi jadi alasan Author. Juga entah mengapa ide yang kemarin banyak yang lewat jadi hilang lagi alias lupa dengan watadosnya. Ada yang berniat menyumbangkan ide?

Juga, Arigatou untuk onxyshapierblue yang udah nge PM saya. Maap ya, baru bisa update. Terimakasih juga untuk yang udah bersebia membaca fic gaje saya…. Tanpa kalian, Aku galau~

Terakhir,

Review, Please?


	7. Chapter 7

Holalahooo~

Ohayou, konnichiwa, kobanwa semuanya? Saya kembali lagi minna~. Haha dalam waktu 4 hari udah update lagi dengan PDnya. Sudah kilat kah? Maaf ya, bagi semua yang belum puas baca fic saya, karena saya masih newbie dan masih butuh , ok lupakan kegajean author tadi. Chapter kemarin sungguh gaje, ntah kenapa saya bisa menulis kayak gitu, asal kjkdashdkahsk yang penting jadi* gampar*

Special Thank's For :

Aiko Isme : Oi broo, kau punya akun juga? PM saya ya!

Hyull : Aiih, gomene! Saya ini emang TEGA! *jedukinjidat* Tapi saya bakal lanjut.

Yuichi R : OK, saya lanjut.

Hanazawa kay : Yah, emang nanggung sangat. Saya baca juga jadi merasa nista sendiri.

Shizuka kirarin : Arigatou. Ah jangan panggil saya senpai. Gelar itu sangat agung bagi saya. Apa lagi saya masih newbie dan masih butuh BGT belajar.

Titan-miauw : Ho, saya bukan Cuma sedih waktu lupa ngesave. Rasanya pengen banget lempar tuh laptop ke got.

Hanafid : Ok, saya lanjut.

: Teme emang kodratnya jadi jahat. Hehe, arigatou reviewnya!

Raava Aluemda : hah~ gomene kalau kurang panjang. Ntah kenapa saya selalu kehilangan inspirasi kalau bikin dialog panjang2. Arigatou, sudah mereview.

Inez Arimasen : Sasuke hanya menganggap Sakura temen.

xxxSN : ok saya lanjut. Arigatou.

Yuichi : Ya, ini sudah update.

123 : ok, bakal lanjut. Apa ini sudah termasuk update kilat?

MizuKaze Naru : Ah,, saya sulit sangat kalau bikin panjang2. Paling mentok-mentok 2k+. tapi saya bakal imbangi dengan update cepet.

RyunkaSanachikyu : Kayaknya, belum ada. Masih ababil gitu.

OK, untuk semua yang udah mereview, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA ! *bungkuk2*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto

ROAD TO BLADE by Kuroi Sora18

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight SasuSaku

Rated : T or M ?

Warning : AU, Fem!Naru, abal , gaje, typo nyempil dimana-mana, and absurd.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun dari jaman modern harus terlempar ke masa lalu karena sebuah pohon sakura misterius. Di jaman Edo, dimana Naruto terdampar ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang samurai hebat berhati dingin namun juga pervert!"Siapa?"/"Kau sendiri siapa?"/"Sebentar lagi akan dimulai-"/"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke!"/"Gomen."/Rahasia dibalik tragedi Klan Uchiha perlahan terungkap.

.

.

.

.

ROAD TO BLADE

Chapter 7 : Please, wait me!

By : Kuroi Sora18

.

.

.

.

.

" Nghh,.."

Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika tersadar dari pingsannya. Baju seragam SMUnya telah terganti dengan kimono panjang berwarna putih. Mata birunya menelusuri setiap penjuru ruangan berukuran tidak lebih dar meter.

SREG~

Pintu geser di ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Ayame yang sedang berjalan kearah Naruto.

" Yokatta, akhirnya kau sadar juga Naru-chan. Aku khawatir sekali melihat keadaanmu."

" Aku, ada dimana?"

" Kau ada di dalam kamarku. Ini makanlah, dari tadi siang kau belum makan kan?" jawab Ayame sambil menyerahkan semangkuk bubur.

" Arigatou. Ano, apa Teme err maksudku, Sasuke apa dia sudah kembali?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Ayame hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara.

" Mou ii, Naru-chan! Untuk apa kau memikirkan dia? Padahal dia sudah tega sekali meninggalkanmu! Padahal kau kan kekasihnya! Harusnya, sepenting apapun keperluannya, dia akan meninggalkanmu sendiri begitu. Kalau aku jadi kau-

" Ano-"

" –sudah kutendang Uchiha pantat ayam itu jauh-jauh. Kalau perlu akan ku putuskan dia sebelum menyakiti hatiku. Hah~

" Umm, Ayame-nee-"

Setelah mengoceh ini itu, akhirnya Ayame menoleh kearah Naruto juga.

" Sasuke itu bukan kekasihku."

Mata hitam Ayame membulat.

" Eeh hounto? Ku kira kau kekasihnya!"

" Ahh, itu tidak benar!"

" Nee, Naru-chan sebenarnya kau berasal dari mana? Ku lihat pakaianmu aneh sekali."

" Aku dari Konoha." Jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum canggung.

" Konoha? Aku baru dengar. Dimana itu? Apa sebelah utara? Selatan? Barat? Atau timur?"

Naruto tertawa lebar. Mana ada yang tahu jika Konoha adalah nama Distrik Yayoi di masa depan.

" Itu negri yang sangat jauh, Ayame-nee. Aku ingin pulang tapi tidak bisa."

Ayame memandang Naruto bingung. Tinggal naik kereta atau kuda, pulang ke kampong halaman tidak masalah kan selama itu masih di darat?

" Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Naruto terdiam. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?

" Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin suatu saat aku bisa kembali."

" Baiklah, Naru-chan. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja! Aku akan membantu Tou-san di kedai. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja aku."

" Ha'i. Arigatou, Ayame-nee."

Ayame pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Jaa ne!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hoaaaam…"

Shikamaru menguap sangat lebar. Menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun membuatnya mengantuk. Apa lagi menunggu bersama makhluk pendiam seperti Uchiha disampingnya. Mala mini begitu dingin namun tidak ada dari keduanya yang bersedia memulai pembicaraan.

" Jadi, selama tujuh tahun ini kau mengembara sambil mencari anikimu?" Akhirnya Shikamaru lah yang memulai pembicaraan.

" Hn." Tanggap Sasuke seadanya.

" Ck. Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

" Hn, pernah. Sekali."

" Dasar kau ini! Tidak juga berubah."

" Hn."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Apa karena keduanya tidak memiliki bahan pembicaraan?Oh,entahlah. Tapi yang jelas mereka berdua bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara.

" tentang Sakura,kau begitu khawatir dengannya. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang sedang menatap langit.

" Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Kau cemburu?"

" Tsk. Untuk apa aku cemburu, baka."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

" Hn. Berhentilah mengoceh!"

" kau yang membuatku banyak mengoceh, Uchiha!"

" Ck, kau ini seperti-"

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membisu. Lagi-lagi ia melupakan sesuatu. Sementara Shikamaru memandang heran Sasuke.

" Shika aku pinjam kudamu!" seru Sasuke sambil bangkit dari posisinya.

" Hei kau mau kemana?"

" Jangan banyak tanya! Dimana kudamu?"

" Ck, kau pemaksa sekali. Kudaku ada di depan."

" Hn, arigatou."

" Ah sudahlah! Kuda itu untukmu saja!" sahut Shikamaru sambil mengibaskan tangannya –mengusir.

" Hn, Shika-"

" Apa?" Shikamaru menatap malas Sasuke.

" Jaga Sakura baik-baik."

" Mendokusai,"

Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, sasuke pun langsung berlari menghampiri kuda Shikamaru. Maskipun Shikamaru menjawab dengan kata 'merepotkan' tapi Sasuke yakin kalau arti sebenarnya adalah 'ya'..

.

.

' Tunggu aku, Dobe!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Meskipun ia mencoba memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat namun tetap saja sulit melakukannya. Malah hal itu membuat dirinya merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang. Apa karena Sasuke belum kembali? Mungkin ya! Mengingat sudah seharian Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Apa Naruto dicampakan? Apa Sasuke tidak ingin diikuti olehnya lagi? Apa Sasuke marah karena diganggu olehnya ketika Sasuke berromance-romance ria bersama Sakura?

" Hah~"

Naruto menghela napas berat. Selanjutnya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mencari jalan pulang sendiri? Oh, sudahlah~ lupakan! Naruto bahkan tidak ingat dari mana ia datang. Pertama kali. Sepertinya ia harus belajar bertahan hidup sendiri mulai sekarang. Naruto akhirnya mengenggelamkan diri di balik selimut. Tidak tahu jika Sasuke sedang menuju kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahhh, ini pendek sekali dattebayo! Maap ya..tiba2 saja saya kehilangan inspirasi ditengah jalan. Besok saya usaha update cepat lagi dengan word yang lebih panjang. Maaf ya…..

Finally,

Mind, to review?


	8. Chapter 8

Hola minna~ saya kembali lagi. Maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang. Dikarenakan author yang baru sembuh dari wabah WB yang sering melanda. Selain itu saya juga baru sembuh dari penyakit dengan nama keren 'influenza' yg sebenarnya namanya tidak sekeren penyakitnya dimana lubang hidung akan tersumbat dan mengeluarkan cairan super menjijihkan. Yep, chapter kemarin sungguh imut-imut bin amit-amit ya? Haha! ^^ Saya nggak menyangka chapter sependek itu masih ada yang mau mereview. Saya sungguh terharu…

SPECIAL THANK'S FOR :

Hyull/ Namikaze jasmine/ nanaleo099/ hanafid/ Sibolis / akbar123/ Yuu-kio/hanazawa kay/ / zyln/ Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyobiNatsu/ / Aisanoyuri/Silent Reader/ vian / Nanami/ xxxSN/ FISIKA/ yuichi/ Ryunka Sanachikyuu/ Naru-chan / Onixynight/ .vikink.

.

.

NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto

ROAD TO BLADE by Kuroi Sora18

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight SasuSaku

Rated : T or M ?

Warning : AU, Fem!Naru, abal , gaje, typo nyempil dimana-mana, and absurd.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun dari jaman modern harus terlempar ke masa lalu karena sebuah pohon sakura misterius. Di jaman Edo, dimana Naruto terdampar ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang samurai hebat berhati dingin namun juga pervert!"Siapa?"/"Kau sendiri siapa?"/"Sebentar lagi akan dimulai-"/"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke!"/"Gomen."/Rahasia dibalik tragedi Klan Uchiha perlahan terungkap.

.

.

.

.

ROAD TO BLADE

Chapter 8: Second Request

By : Kuroi Sora18

SREG~

Suara pintu geser yang dibuka membuat Naruto semakin menenggelamkan diri di balik selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya.

" Dobe."

Sasuke telah sampai di kedai dimana ia meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Setiba disini pun ia harus melewati satu paman garang beserta anaknya yang tidak kalah garang yang menceramahinya tentang 'kekasih-yang-tidak-tahu-diuntung' dengan efek hujan badai di wajahnya. Oh jangan lupa dengan seorang pemuda maniak hijau yang terus berkoar-koar tentang 'masa muda yang gemilang '. Namun setelah berhasil melewati ketiga makhluk ababil itu, ia malah disuguhi pemandangan Naruto yang sangat cuek padanya. Apa dia segitu marahnya? Jangan ditanya lagi! Dia pasti marah. Sedangkan Naruto, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang diam mematung dibelakangnya dengan aura suram seperti sudah terlanjur kecewa! Melihat Naruto yang tidak juga merespon 'panggilan sayangnya' , Sasuke hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati. Sebenarnya kisah macam apa yang sedang ia lakoni sekarang? Mengapa ia harus beradegan mellow seperti ini?

" Aku minta maaf ."

"…"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Naruto benar-benar marah padanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Meninggalkannya? Sebenarnya cara itu bukanlah ide yang buruk. Namun jika gadis itu kenapa-kenapa bagaimana? Masa depan bisa berubah. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Oh~ betapa sasuke ingin menjambak rambutnya sekarang juga.

" Sudahlah, aku memang salah. Kau berhak marah padaku. Memukulku atau apapun itu." Sasuke sudah frustasi.

Ternyata ucapan Sasuke cukup efektif juga. Namun mungkin efeknya ia harus menyiapkan kepalanya setelah ini. Naruto menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, lalu bangkit dan duduk.

" Ya, kau salah! Aku benci padamu teme!"

" Hn."

" Cih."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya –sebal. Kenapa Sasuke malah bersikap sedingin itu padanya? Padahal ia kan sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Harusnya ia kan yang marah?

" Permintaan kedua."

Mata biru Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke tak mengerti apa maksudnya dengan 'permintaan kedua' ?

" Jika kau masih ingin ikut bersamaku, aku masih punya permintaan kedua dan ketiga. Dan sekarang aku akan mengatakan permintaan keduaku, dobe!"

" Jika aku ikut denganmu apa kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

" Hn. Tidak akan."

" Baiklah, apa permintaan keduamu? Kuharap permintaanmu tidak aneh-aneh teme!"

Sekilas Sasuke berhasil tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya ia ingin bersorak-sorak sambil lompat-lompat ala kodok sih. Tapi apa kata dunia jika ia melakukannya?

" Maafkan aku dan percayalah padaku. Itu saja."

Naruto terpaku. Apa ini Sasuke yang dia kenal? Kenapa Sasuke yang biasanya menatapnya sadis bisa menatapnya selembut tadi? Apa matanya sedang rabun atau yang lebih parahnya –katarak?

" Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan permintaanku, dobe?"

" Baiklah aku turuti permintaanmu teme. Tapi- kau!"

Naruto menunjuk sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan telunjuk.

" Kau, Uchiha Sasuke-teme. Kau harus menggendongku sampai ke distrik selanjutnya!"

" Nani?"

" Kau harus menggendongku ke distrik selanjutnya!"

Mata onyx sasuke berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia terbengong dengan tidak elitnya.

" Gara-gara kau, aku harus jonggok sambil menunggumu sangaaaaaaaaat lama teme! Itu membuat semua sendiku sakit."

" Aku tak menyuruhmu – menungguku." Jawab sasuke dengan nada yang terlampau lempeng. Sama sekali tidak ada nada menyesal di dalamnya.

" E-eh, Nani kure?!"

Kali ini Naruto bukan hanya marah, namun ia sudah murka dengan kelempengan wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat amat menyebalkan itu. Ingin rasanya dia mencakar-cakar wajah stoic kebanggaan Sasuke sampai tidak dapat dikenali lagi.

" Sudahlah ayo kita pergi dari sini!" kata Sasuke sambil membawa [ menyeret ] Naruto keluar kamar.

" Kita akan pergi kemana?"

" Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

" Eh, chotto matte! Kenapa kita pergi tiba-tiba? Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ayame-nee dan Teuchi-jisan."

" Itu bisa lain kali. Tadi aku sudah bilang pada mereka untuk menyeretmu."

" Aku tidak percaya! "

Kimi no kaete da! [ terserahmu ] "

Sesampainya di depan kedai, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke naik ke atas kuda yang entah milik siapa.

" Naik." Suruh Sasuke sok bossy.

" Eh?"

" Gyaaaaa! Berhenti teme, brengsek!"

Naruto terus-terusan berteriak histeris ketika Sasuke semakin cepat memacu kuda yang ditungganginya. Bayangkan saja, seumur hidupnya ia baru sekali menunggang kuda. Itu pun dengan joki yang sangat gila menurutnya. Ia bersumpah akan menggetok kepala ayam Sasuke setelah ini. Cara berkuda Sasuke benar-benar GILA! Sedangkan yang diteriaki malah tersenyum miring mendapati Naruto yang memeluknya erat.

" Hentikan, Teme!"

Lagi. Naruto berteriak sekeras kerasnya. Tak ada jalan lain. Jika teriakan super membahana cempreng miliknya tidak mempan juga, maka ia harus menggambil jalan lain. Oh, mungkin sabetan zouri –alas kaki untuk perempuan- di kepala Sasuke akan menghentikan aksi gilanya menunggang kuda. Dan-

BLETAK!

Kuda itu pun sukses berhenti dengan segera ketika si 'joki gila' tiba-tiba menarik tali kekangnya.

" Kenapa kau memukulku, dobe?"

Sasuke menatap nyalang kearah Naruto yang sedang meniupi ujung zouri yang sedikit berasap. Berani- beraninya Naruto menggeplak kepala jeniusnya yang tidak ada duanya di dunia ini.

" Ah, akhirnya berhenti juga! Jangan terlalu cepat teme!" jawab Naruto santai. Seolah kemarahannya telah menguap begitu saja ketika berhasil 'memoles' kepala Sasuke dengan zouri yang dipinjamnya dari Ayame.

" Itu agar kita cepat sampai, dobe!"

" Tapi cara berkudamu itu benar-benar gila teme! Aku tidak mau lagi!"

Hah~ Sasuke menghela napas berat. Ia yakin kebahagiaannya kini akan berkurang jika terlalu banyak menghela napas. Hidup ini memang rumit. Ia pun menatap Naruto lalu beralih ke kakinya.

' _Gara-gara kau, aku harus jongkok sambil menunggumu sangaaaaaaaaat lama teme! Itu membuat semua sendiku sakit! '_

Mengingat ucapan Naruto, Sasuke pun turun dari kuda. Ia ingin menebus kesalahannya pada gadis berambut pirang yang menatapnya heran. Mata biru itu –ugh!

" Eh, apa ynag mau kau lakukan? Kenapa kau turun dari kuda teme?"

" Berisik. Sudah kubilang untuk jangan membantahkan! Itu permintaan pertamaku. Apa kau lupa, huh?"

Sasuke mulai menarik tali kekang kuda itu dan mulai menuntunnya berjalan. Sementara Naruto masih diatas kuda.

" Aku… hanya minta untuk tidak cepat-cepat kan. Kenapa kau malah turun dari kuda?"

" Nani mo nai. "

" Tapi kau bilang kau ingin cepat sampai."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menahan emosi yang berkobar di dalam hatinya.

" Sudah kubilang tidak apa, dobe!"

" S-sasuke-"

" Apa?!"

Sasuke melotot kearah Naruto yang tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh ini itu. Tidak tahu apa kalau telinganya sudah perih?

" A-arigatou."

Namun mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis pirang itu, mau tidak mau hati Sasuke luluh juga. Akhir-akhir ini kenapa ia tidak bisa marah jika menatap mata biru itu? Apa dia jatuh cinta? Atau hanya sebatas rasa kasihan? Sasuke pun bingung. Bagaimana perasaannya ini.

" Hn."

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang yang akan mereka lewati.

" Pagi ini cerah sekali!"

Sakura berjalan menuju Shikamaru yang sedang tidurang di atas teras.

" Ya~" Sahut Shikamaru singkat.

" kemana Sasuke-kun? Bukannya semalam bersamamu?"Tanya Sakura sambil mendudukan diri di samping Shikamaru. Sedikit meringais kesakitan karena luka di bahunya belum sembuh.

Masih dengan mata tertutup Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

" Dia pergi menemui seseorang."

" Hanya opini atau fakta ?"

" Opini mungkin." Sahutnya malas.

Sakura terkekeh geli. Baik sifat Sasuke maupun Shikamaru sama sekali tidaklah berubah. Dari dulu tetaplah seperti itu. Shikamaru si rusa pemalas berotak jenius dan sasuke si pangeran kutup irik kata. Begitulah julukan sakura untuk mereka berdua sewaktu kecil.

" Bagaimana lukamu?"

Shikamaru melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang diam menatap langit.

" Baik."

" Mendokusai~ kau mendapat luka sabetan pedang di bahumu. Mana mungkin baik?"

" Baiklah ku ganti jawabanku."

Sakura sedikit berdehem lalu ia beralih menyentuh bahunya sambil memasang ekspresi kesakitan.

" Ouch, lukaku sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti ada 20 ekor harimau yang menggigit bahuku. Ohh, sepertinya aku akan mati sebentar lagi."

" Ck, menggelikan."

" Kau yang membuatku jadi seperti itu "

Shikamaru terkekeh geli.

" Yang benar saja!"

" Arigatou, Shika!"

Shikamaru terdiam mendengar Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengatakan terimakasih kepadanya.

" Dou itashimashite, Pinku."

Dahi sakura mengerut mendengar panggilannya ketika kecil.

" Mou, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Rusa!"

" Hmm, Pinku cocok untukmu."

" Nani?! Rusa juga cocok untukmu!" balas Sakura tidak mau kalah. Meskipun rambutnya memang berwarna merah jambu tapi ia merasa terhina tedang panggilan itu. Setidaknya panggil dia Momo, itu lebih terdengar imut untuknya.

" Ck, merepotkan."

Sakura hendak membalas ejekan Shikamaru lagi sebelum sebuah suara cempreng tiba-tiba menyambangi pendengarannya.

" Jangan menyebutku, 'dobe' teme!"

Apa itu 'dobe' dan 'teme'?

" Sekali dobe, tetap dobe!"

Ne, sepertinya Sakura kenal suara baritone itu.

" Arrgh… kau membuatku frustasi teme!"

" Kau semakin sexy ketika frustasi."

Sexy? Apa-apan kosa kata itu? Ia yakin yang mengucapkan itu adalah orang yang super duper ero.

" Berhenti menggodaku, teme!"

Orang itu terkekeh. Sepertinya ia menikmati sesi adu mulut yang dilakoninya saat ini.

" Aku akan terus menggodamu sampai kau mati, dobe!"

Naruto melongo, Sasuke terdiam, Sakura melotot, dan Shikamaru menguap lebar….

Tak disangka oleh Naruto kalau Sasuke akan membawanya ke tempat-

' Sakura ' ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC…

Huwahaha, akhirnya-akhirnya chapter ini di publish juga. Bagaimana? Bagus kah? Awesome kah? Gaje kah? Ne, silahkan kirimkan kesan minna di kotak review saya *senyummaksa*. Untuk semua yang sudah bersedia baca apalagi bersedia mereview,

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! :D See You Next Time!

Monday, May 12, 2014 – Kuroi Sora18


End file.
